Mistakes
by kyuuka yayoi
Summary: Harry found out he is pregnant after breaking up with Draco...  another AU some OOC Voldemort never existed, he stayed as Tom Riddle. no wizarding war. Harry's parents are alive.  M for language and smut in future chapters...  mentions of sex and mpreg.HP
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys it's me again. sorry for not updating my other story. but i'll still finish it. ideas just kept on going i can't follow. but reversed prince is almost finished so just hang in there...**

Mistakes

chapter1

Destruction

Harry found himself worshipping the toilet bowl as he woke up this morning. He just had the worst 336 hours of his life. First he saw his boyfriend willingly letting some random girl flirt with him. Second, he saw him dead drunk in some alley way, after waiting for him, for three hours for their "supposed" date. His head hurts because he had a rumble with the boy he saw in bed with his boy. His right hand also stings for slapping his boyfriend's left cheek so hard he almost fell. And just last night he saw his mother heartbroken, and on the floor crying as she tried to stop his father from hurting him any further as he slapped his face so hard his mouth bled.

All of that is just because some asshole for a boyfriend impregnated him in a single blow. He found it out at the same time as their relationship began to fall apart. He hates it. Now he had to leave school for a year, he'll have to postpone his sixth year in Hogwarts. All of this piled up as he felt his tears running down his face.

"Damn that bastard!" Harry shouted after puking out his dinner. "I can't believe it. Dammit." He said again before he heard Sirius call him outside the door.

"Harry if you stayed there any longer you might leave hand prints on the toilet bowl." Sirius said jokingly wanting his godson's mood to lighten up. "Come out now Harry, Hermoine and Ron are here to see you."

With that said Harry got up and hurriedly walks out the door. For the first time in a month he felt really happy.

"So that bastard really did leave you pregnant with his child." Ron said as anger spilled from his voice.

"Yes sadly, I knew it after I broke it off." Harry said trying his best to sound okay.

"But Harry is that really okay with you?" Hermoine asked. "You might really need him to take care of your child, to help you through everything." She continued.

"No!" Harry said with anger in his eyes. "Not after what he just did. I saw him and that Nott person kissing on the rooftop of our usual meeting place. And you know what Nott said when I confronted him." Harry said as more anger rushed out from his eyes.

Flashback… last weeks Hogsmead week end.

Harry walked towards the stairs going to the roof top, after looking for Draco everywhere, he could only be in this place. After their fight yesterday, harry felt sorry and wanted to apologize to Draco, after all it's not his fault that he is really popular with girls and have a lot of alcohol addict friends. It's just that he felt really frustrated these past few weeks.

Then as Harry climb the stairs, he heard noises coming from the roof top. Aside from the occasional dog barks (one of the tenants of this apartment cages his dog there.) there was a voice, a voice that he doesn't know, combined with Draco's, they were laughing, exchanging sweet words with each other and sounded happy and flirty. This made Harry really worried.

Then when he reached the end of the stairs, he was shocked at what he found; Draco was snogging with Theodore Nott, in a makeshift bed, in HIS and Draco's usual spot. (Minus the bed, he had his first with Draco in the Malfoy Manor after all.) Harry's blood boil. He dashed towards the two people snogging in HIS corner.

"Who are you?" Harry asked Nott.

"No who are you and why are you disturbing us?" Nott asked back.

"He IS MY boyfriend!" Harry shouted pointing his finger at Draco.

"Really? Does he know that?" Theo asked.

"Yes, who are you to him?" Harry shouted.

"I'm his boyfriend." Theo said with a sarcastic smile. making Harry's blood boil even more.

"Crucio!" Harry shouted the cruciatus curse that Nott easily dodged. Thus starting a fight between the two.

Harry and Theo shot curses after curses at each other after that, leaving Draco motionless and speechless in where he stood. Then after the two became magically exhausted, they continue their battle with punches and slaps, when Draco intervened.

"Harry, stop it already." Draco asked with a pained expression.

Harry felt defeated. He found a tear falling from his left eye.

Draco saw it, he felt stunned but he felt more stunned when Harry's right hand collided with his cheek, it was a really powerful slap he felt blood dripping from his mouth, he almost fell, the as he saw harry running away, he felt the guilt running in his body.

Slytherin dorm room …

"Dammit!" Draco shouted as a glass of wine Flew and smashed to the wall. It fell in pieces to the ground. Just like his relationship with Harry.

'Why did I let myself be like that?' He asked himself.

When he and Harry fought he went looking for release. He went to a pub and found his ex. Then they went snogging and the rest was a blur. Then he just found himself looking at the two wizards sending curses too each other non-stop. And when the cursing ends, he found himself intervening and slapped hard on his left cheek. But the thing that really made him feel sorry was the tear that scape Harry's eye.

Now he couldn't see him in school. The teachers said that he requested to go home due to health problems. This made Draco worried. Harry is been gone for a week now. When he asked Harry's friends they just glared at him and leave.

"Shit! I don't know what to do anymore." Draco said as tears pour from his eyes.

Two years later…

"Al, come back here, you too Scorp." Harry shouted at his twin sons as they both ran outside the bathroom. "Both of you know it's bath time."

"Since when did the Black manor become this lively?" Sirius asked from behind Harry, holding two squirming black and blond haired boys.

"Thanks Sirius." Harry said with a smile.

"You really need some help." Sirius said. "It must be really hard taking care of these creatures while apprenticing at St. Mungos at the same time."

"Oh, don't worry I can handle it." Harry said as smiling as he put shampoo in Scorp's hair. "It's really fun taking care of them." Harry added.

"Alright, alright. But please let me and Remy help out a little, remember I'm here every day, Remy is here every week. When you need something just let us know okay." Sirius said as he turned around and left the bathroom.

Harry's world has been revolving around his boys since their birth two years ago. They are also the same reason why he worked hard in school and he switched from wanting to be an auror to a healer. It happened when both of his children caught an illness when they were five months old, he was so worried and to top it off he doesn't know what to do, thanks to Madam Pomfrey, they were alright. Then he vowed he will know how to treat everything that threats his sons, be it wizards or illness.

"Mummy, Scorp and al want ice cream!" Scorpius said looking straight at his father (mother as they know it.)

"Don't call me mum Scorp." Harry said Laughing at his son's assessment. "Okay maybe later honeys, after both of you have a nap."

"Aww!" The two year olds sang in unison.

Harry just laughed at the reaction of his twins.

Harry watched at his sleeping twins; the blond one Scorpius strongly resembled his father. The father, he left without any knowledge that his sons were born. And the raven haired one who resembles him, the Father who was stupid enough to believe that a simple puppy love can be a deep relationship. At least he was happy he never regrets anything that happened; now he has every reason to be happy.

"Scorp, Al, wakey wakey." Harry said whispering at each of his sons ears. "Mum has ice cream with him."

With the words "ice cream" both his sons sat up with twinkle in their eyes that strongly resembled Dumbledore's. Harry actually likes being called Mum for some reason, even if he thinks it's inappropriate he still likes it. After all that is what his real position in his son's lives.

"Here chocolate." Harry said as he placed a really big cup in front of them. Harry was sitting between his sons, feeding each of them.

"I love you." Harry said to the boys.

"We love you too Mum." Both boys said in unison. Harry then let a tear scape his right eye.

**so how was that? don't worry as i said i do not like leaving things unfinished, so i will finish "reverse prince" i'll also post the pictures of the clothes when i have my deviantart account...tnx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi, it's me again, here is the chapter 2 of mistakes. i might post the next chapter of reversed prince later so watch out. if anyone ask what the tears mean here is a little info.**

left eye: Sadness

right eye: Happiness

**that's just symbolism, because to me weather i'm happy or sad it always begin on the right eye. i will be posting the edited version of chapter 1 later...**

**i do not own Harry Potter. **

**here comes mr. Riddle.**

Chapter 2: Not likely…

Draco found himself staring at the clear white ceiling of his little apartment. Thinking about the position offered to him at Hogwarts. He was offered to teach potions at the school, his godfather will retire this school year and he needs a good replacement. They offer him a good salary, a free suite like room, free meals (of course, every day there's a feast.), and a fulfilling profession. He can make or break the future after all, through anything he teaches the students.

But there is one thing that stops him from what this offer could give. The memory of Harry, the memory of everything he did to him, and he had with him. All the happiness, all the tears, the joy and the kisses they shared. But all of those good memories are topped with an awful one, the betrayal.

He betrayed Harry and Harry betrayed him. He betrayed Harry trust three times in that one week. Also Harry betrayed their promise.

Then a sound disturbed his thoughts. He heard his phone ringing.

'Oh, please shut the hell up, I'm busy." He said in his head. But even after a minute the phone still rang. Then he realized that the call might be something important. He picked up his phone, a brand new Nokia sent by a certain someone; he answered it without looking in the screen he already knew who's calling, the only person in the phone book, the only person who like calling by phone rather than by floo. The person is no other than the "great" assistant of the headmaster, the one and only Professor Tom Riddle.

"Hey professor what could you possibly want this late in the evening?" Draco asked the old man (whose looks didn't seem to change over the last thirty years)

"I was asked by professor Dumbledore to ask you again about the position. He probably did it to annoy you, enough to make you accept." Tom said in a slightly tired voice.

"I'm still thinking about it." Draco replied.

"Oh, common boy, I cannot endure everything that old man does! Just accept the job; it's tiresome to call you every time of the day." Tom cried.

"Why not use the floo, or the owl post?" Draco asked.

"For me those are just more tiresome, at least by phone I can call you in the comfort of my bedroom, I won't have to walk to my fire place, and I won't have to write and wait minutes for a reply." Tom explained. "You won't actually lose anything by accepting the job and better yet you can also leave that shithole you call a house."

"Hey! My house looks good even if it's small, you don't have any rights to call it a shithole!" Draco yelled in the phone, thus making Tom cover his ear.

"Whatever you say won't change my point of view, to put it short, your opinion is invalid." Tom replied.

"Fine, aside from persuading me to accept the job and annoying the hell out of me what more do you want?" Draco asked.

"That's pretty much everything." Tom said as he ended the call.

"Arsehole" Draco said as put his phone down. 'My house is not a shithole, it's clean, it's in good shape, yes it has an ugly blue wallpaper which contrast with the brown flooring and white ceiling, this made it clear that the owner has no sense of style.' He said in his head. "Screw that! I'm going to bed!" he shouted, really pissed off to think of anything else.

Draco really takes pride at his little apartment. After all it is the first thing he managed to get without his parents help and money, and it is the only border between his father's influences and his, which automatically means that he have a very small influence in the wizarding world. Also he doesn't like the spoiling anymore, he liked it when he was young, but as he grew up (when Harry broke it off) he began to hate it, and he realized he must have his own life, a life without people trying to control his life, his actions and his love life.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the three broom sticks.

"Dray, are you sure you'll accept the position at Hogwarts?" Pansy asked. It's really surprising for Draco that Pansy still stuck around him even after he lost connection with the Malfoy family.

"Yes, I'm 99.99% sure." Draco said.

"Really?" Blaise asked sarcastically.

"Yes, really sure." Draco said. "This is the only way that I can really get away from my mother's spoiling and my father's influences." Draco explained as he took a sip of his butter beer.

"What did your parents do to you to make you that angry with them?" Blaise asked.

"Well, I don't actually hate them; I just want to be independent." Draco said.

"Are you sure it wasn't the fact that your mother persuaded your dad to find you a girlfriend after Harry broke it off." Blaise stated with a smirk. Making Draco's eyebrows twitch.

"Well…" Draco hesitated a bit. "That's a factor." Draco continued.

"What will happen to your apartment?" Pansy asked.

"I'll still rent it; I'll go there every other week end." Draco said.

"When will you start?" Blaise inquired.

"Two weeks from now."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Black Manor…

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, we will be moving." Harry answered smiling. "Don't worry Sirius; I'm only going to move because I want to be independent. I can't really rely on you for the rest of my life." He explained.

"Fine," Sirius agreed, knowing that his godson's mind wouldn't change no matter what. "Just don't forget to floo me and Remy once in a while." Sirius said, earning himself a hug.

**i know this chapter sucks, but bear with me for a while...**


End file.
